Ne s'aimer que la nuit
by Clhook
Summary: Parce que le jour leur est interdit. Songfic sur une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman. Royai.


_Dors Bébé, Dors_

_Bébé, dors, il pleut dehors,_

_Dors encore._

La pluie crépitait sur les carreaux de la fenêtre de la chambre assombrie, et Roy resserra ses bras autour de la silhouette assoupie à ses côtés, comme pour l'en protéger. C'était pourtant lui qui craignait la pluie, habituellement. Mais la nuit, sans son uniforme et ses armes, Riza semblait tellement plus fragile. Un rayon de lumière lunaire s'était posé sur son visage et caressait doucement sa peau blanche. Ses cheveux blonds s'étalaient sur l'oreiller et sur l'épaule de Roy, contre laquelle elle était blottie. Il sourit tendrement tandis qu'il l'observait. Ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes, ses longs cils bruns qui formaient des ombres sur ses joues, sa poitrine qui se soulevaient imperceptiblement à chaque inspiration… Elle était magnifique. Et elle était à lui, mais seulement lorsque la nuit venait. De par leurs situations respectives, le jour leur était interdit. Alors la nuit leur prêtait son manteau d'ombre, qui s'enroulait autour d'eux, comme une étreinte amicale les autorisant à s'aimer. Plus besoin de faux semblants, plus besoin de dissimulation. Ils s'abandonnaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs du jour les séparent.

_Il n'est pas tard et le matin,_

_S'est perdu sur son chemin,_

_Il nous reste quelques heures_

_Avant que la nuit ne meure._

Le réveil posé sur la table de chevet indiqua à Roy qu'il lui restait trois heures avant qu'elle ne le quitte. Il jeta un regard à ses gants qui trainaient par terre un peu plus loin. Peut-être que s'il mettait le feu au réveil, le temps s'arreterait. Pourquoi pas. L'objet semblait le narguer, égrenant les minutes comme si elles étaient des secondes, raccourcissant sans cesse les quelques heures qu'il passait avec Riza. Une nuit, c'était beaucoup trop court, surtout en compagnie de l'être aimé. Lui, il voulait tellement plus de temps qu'ils ne pouvaient en avoir… Bien sûr, ils passaient aussi leurs journées ensemble, mais être aussi près d'elle et ne pas pouvoir la toucher, ça le rendait malade. Il avait pensé à quitter l'armée, mais Riza s'était violemment opposée à cette idée. « Quand tu seras devenu Führer et que tu auras changé ce pays, pas avant ». Il ne lui avait même pas demandé si elle était prête à le faire, il savait que pour elle, il était absolument hors de question de démissionner pour un homme, et il respectait son choix. C'était une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il l'aimait tant.

_Dors mon amour, dors_

_Mon amour, dors, il pleut dehors,_

_Dors encore._

Dans son sommeil, la jeune femme sentit que Roy l'observait. Elle fronça le nez et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant, qui sourit tendrement. A ce moment précis, elle était tellement loin de l'image du militaire implacable et sévère qu'elle se donnait au bureau. La main du colonel, qui était posée sur la taille de Riza, remonta jusqu'à son visage et se perdit dans ses cheveux blonds. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les paupières, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Il n'est pas tout à fait demain,_

_Rien ne presse ce matin,_

_Il nous reste quelques heures,_

_De quiétude et de tiédeur._

« Il est quelle heure ? » marmonna soudainement Riza en relevant la tête. Ses yeux lourds de sommeil firent le tour de la pièce, à la recherche du satané réveil, qui avait fourbement avancé d'une demi heure pendant leur sommeil. « A peine trois heures et demi. Rendors toi, Riza, je te réveillerai ». Elle lui sourit, avant de se réinstaller confortablement contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et elle se rendormit aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était éveillée.

_Et moi, j'écoute les bruits de vos silences_

_Dans notre îlot de chaleur et de confiance,_

La pluie avait fini par s'arrêter. A présent, l'obscurité de la chambre de Roy n'était plus brisée que par le son ténu de leurs respirations entremêlées. Ils ne pensaient plus au matin, à leur séparation. Simplement heureux d'être là, ensemble, ils rêvaient du monde dans lequel ils avaient le droit de s'aimer. Ils profitaient du répit qui leur était accordé avant que l'aube n'efface leurs promesses silencieuses et leurs certitudes.

_Quand le soleil sera là, vous partirez_

_Parce que c'est comme ça._

Mais déjà Riza s'était dégagée de la chaleur des bras de Roy, et elle s'habillait mécaniquement dans un coin de la pièce. Bon sang, ce que le lit pouvait lui paraître froid et vide quand elle n'était pas allongée auprès de lui ! Il se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir la regarder. C'était la seule activité dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Elle s'en aperçu et lui jeta un regard menaçant que contredisait un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. « Lève-toi, paresseux. Nous sommes déjà en retard ».

_Autre part, autres combats,_

_D'autres que je ne connais pas,_

_Et je guetterai vos pas._

Il ne voulait pas quitter cette chambre, car cela signifiait le retour d'une journée de routine. Une journée pendant laquelle il devrait l'observer de loin en crevant de frustration et d'impatience. Riza trouvait n'importe quel prétexte pour sortir du bureau et échapper à son regard suppliant. Parfois il la suivait et lui volait discrètement un baiser entre deux couloirs, et elle le réprimandait des yeux. « Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? ». Il lui souriait et repartait comme il était arrivé, les mains dans les poches, en sifflotant joyeusement.

_C'est tout juste l'aube et demain_

_Paresse un peu ce matin_

« Reste ». Le mot avait jailli, impérieux. La main de Riza s'immobilisa sur la poignée et se mit à trembler. « Roy… » « S'il te plait… Il fait encore sombre… ». Elle soupira, mais ne protesta pas. Elle aussi voulait plus que tout rester auprès de lui. Elle fit demi-tour, et s'assit à côté de lui, glissa une main fine dans les cheveux du colonel. « Rien qu'un instant, alors. ». Il sourit, referma les yeux, satisfait.

_Et moi pendant que je veille_

_Je surveille vos sommeils_

_Si vous saviez comme vos sommeils_

_Veillent sur mes trop longues veilles_

* * *

><p>Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage) (coucou Hiromu Arakawa), et la chanson <span>Dors, Bébé, dors<span> est de Jean-Jacques Goldman.


End file.
